Nise no ai
by passwordrawr
Summary: A tale of a growing relationship, or realizing feelings that were already there. Possible AU, OOC, T for minor references. (Oreshura) Eita/Masuzu


**偽の愛**

"This_ is an intricate web of lies we've woven, you and I."_

The mayhem of their fake relationship continues on after their high school drama. It gets easier and harder at the same time. Their masks never slip off once, perhaps because they are already fused with their beings. Lies pass smoothly through their lips, their laughs and smiles are bright and loving - a perfect representation of the real thing.

Because after all, to be fake, you must first be more real than the reality.

Whispers of [I love you] and pet names are thrown haphazardly around. They deny their love for each other yet strive to make others believe so. Personalities clash and sparks fly all the time, yet the chemistry between the two is evident. It's insane for the two [anti-loves] to fall victim to increased heartbeats and flustered nervousness. (Or is it?) They dance around the subject with smooth sidesteps and avoid it with skill, but there will a dead-end without an easy way out.

* * *

They become friends, first. Eventually they mature to the point where petty bickering almost ceases to exist (Jojo is a constant though) and they push aside childish hatred. The journal is burnt, the data deleted. (He realizes he's doing this totally out of free will) Blackmail gone, they decide that while they'll never become true lovers, they might as well make the best of it. Days spent together leisurely were a normal, they grew to like the other's presence. The intimacy was restricted to cuddling and chaste kisses, while making out and.. other contact was taboo. They kept little to no secrets and understood each other's thoughts and emotions. They communicated with words, gestures, and actions.

Those who knew them commented on how good they looked together or were envious of their interactions. They laughed and scorned them behind closed walls, yet in their hearts they secretly agreed.

* * *

It's a late night and both have had too much to drink. Nothing extreme happens, since by the time they reach the bed they realize their actions and stop. The taste of each other's lips and the feel of skin on skin linger in their minds. They awkwardly avoid each other for the next few days, until they reach an agreement. Rules are established, and neither of them are particularly interested in alcohol for the next year or so.

**Rules are meant to be broken.**

Her façade is the first to crack, after so many years spent keeping others away. It's a particularly bad day - death hits them hard, grief opens the floodgates and her emotions come flowing out. He's there to comfort her with tender caresses and words, and their love sparks. They don't confess, but later that night, they do less than innocent things under the covers. Neither regret it very much.

After that, there's no way they can return to the original cycle. She blushes and stutters, he recoils at close proximity. Memories of that fateful night flash through their heads, and they are left with little processing power to solve the situation. It happens again, and they admit they can't deny their relationship now. They are lovers, but they still refuse to say three crucial words. They've become so much closer, yet the distance between the two begins to increase again.

* * *

They're both in a foul mood, and one of them snaps at the other. They don't remember what it was about, but it doesn't matter. They break up, and the gossip spreads like wildfire. They end spending 6 months separated, trying to search for another, to forget each other. It doesn't work. They leave a gaping hole in the other's hearts, unable to be replaced. In time, they cool off and realize their true feelings.

* * *

He confesses. The conviction in his voice erases all doubt of a lie, and they share their first, real, kiss. It's also the first time "I love you," and "I love you too," is said with pure sincerity on each of their parts. Through the tears, her radiant smile, framed by the silver strands of her hair, imprints itself into his memory.

* * *

As a true couple, they begin to live together. Life isn't perfect, but for them this is paradise itself. They reminisce about old behaviors and mentalities, and are content.

He proposes to her, in a park, beneath the oldest tree, flowers in full bloom. She yells about how that's the most cliché thing in the world but accepts anyway, and the engagement shines proudly on her finger. She kisses him and they stay, lips locked for a while, before turning away, face painted a vivid red.

* * *

She's in the hospital, screaming profanities and squeezing his hands with a death grip. "I hate you!" she screeches, and he replies with a tired "love you too." It continues for hours, stretching on through the day, before the baby is finally born.

It's a girl with his hair and her eyes, and even when crying, seems to smile.

Their family is a happy one, albeit with some hardships, and they watch as their daughter grows up. She's studious and intelligent like her father and cunning and pretty as her mother. They can tell she will be dangerous.

They watch as she experiences drama and falls in love herself. Years later, they meet their grandchildren (two of them) and they are proud of their child, and wish her and her husband the best.

* * *

A woman lays down flowers beside adjacent tombstones. Wiping a single tear out of her eyes, she smiles into the bright sky. "Goodbye Mom, Dad." The breeze picks up and makes her hair sway gently.

She turns around and leaves - the wind seems to whisper, "goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trash and so is this. I think I had a glorious idea and didn't execute it well. Any, _any_ feedback is appreciated. I tried, but eh. It's vague and nondescript in their interactions, mostly because I'm terrible, but you can headcanon the rest since I have no imagination. "OTZ **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
